


We're all damned.

by ImperiumInsidous



Category: Cross over - Fandom, Harry Potter/British Monarchy, Historical Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiumInsidous/pseuds/ImperiumInsidous
Summary: Little Prince George of Wales did not expect that on the morning of his eleventh birthday a beautiful barn owl would be perched outside his window nor did he expect to receieve a letter telling him that he could do magic!. How will this effect his future?[Repost from Fanfiction under my account stampboy]





	1. Chapter 1

3rd June 1876                                  

Prince George of Wales of the House Saxe Coburg Gotha was ordinary boy quite rowdy and very boisterous but completely healthy and completely normal well as normal as the grandson of Queen Victoria could ever be. Today was a special day for boy today was his eleventh birthday that would mean that today he would have a lot of fun especially as he and his brother Eddy’s lessons had been cancelled for the day to celebrate this momentous occasion.  It was early in the morning when George woke up perhaps a bit too early because Eddy was still in the next bed snoring away.  So for a while he stared at the ceiling thinking of the presents he was going to get until he heard a slight tapping coming from the window he rolled over to see it was it was.   
  
There stood flapping in front of the window a beautiful tawny owl flapping its wings and the most curious thing was it was holding a letter intrigued by all of this George got out of bed quietly wrenched open the window and allowed the tawny owl to fly in. It perched itself on George’s bedside cabinet. George walked over to the bird and took the letter from the owl’s beak.

Written on the front of the letter in emerald green ink was his name **HRH Prince George of Wales Sandringham, Norfolk England.**  George opened the letter immediately and began to read.

 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Professor Eupraxia Mole**

**Headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

What on earth? George thought to himself but none the less he read on.

**  
** _To His Royal Highness Prince George of Wales, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all the required books and equipment. We await your reply by owl no later than the 31 st of July.  Term start 1st September._

_Sincerely Phineas Nigellas Black_

_Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Ps a member of staff will come down to explain everything in detail_

He was completely dumbfounded he didn’t know if this was an elaborate joke of someone perhaps his father or even his brother. He couldn’t be a wizard that wasn’t possible they just didn’t excited and he’d never done magic in his life well when he fell out of that tree when he was six years old he sort of bounced. He sat down on the edge of his bed he didn’t know what to feel. There was a mix of excitement and fear. What if his family rejected him what if he was cast out of the fold. What would his grandmother think what would the country think? He had heard stories of how suspected witches and wizards were burnt at the stake or drowned it was just this century that the last suspected witch was drowned could he be awaiting the same fate? Surely they wouldn’t execute him he’s only eleven and it’s his birthday.

The owl flew away and at that moment Eddy began to stir. George quickly placed the letter under his pillow and sat down.

“Oh good morning Georgie”. Said Eddy yawning slightly. “Morning Eddy”. Georgie replied.

“Happy birthday”. Eddy added.  George smiled softly this might be his last birthday. “Thanks Eddy”. He replied quietly no longer happy that it was his birthday.  At that moment their bedroom opened and Mr Dalton walked he was a tall man with dark hair and he had been their tutor since George was six and Eddy seven, he was a devout Christian a man of little imagination who laboured on about biblical verses and sums during their school times often driving the boys to complete boredom but there was a sense of love and loyalty between the Princes and their tutor.

“Good morning boys” he spoke in a quiet soft voice it was still early in the morning.  Both boy’s replied their good mornings. He smiled softly at them. “Happy birthday Georgie” he told George.

“Thank you Sir” he replied trying the mask the anguish in his voice.  “It’s time to get up”.

Dalton helped the boys dress themselves and attempted to make George and Eddy look presentable.   
“Georgie you and Eddy are going to see your parents at Lunchtime, your father has come down from London to see you”.  He told them over breakfast.  “That’s great Georgie”! Eddy exclaimed. Georgie nodded and managed to stifle a smile.

The hours between eight and one o’clock flew by and in no time where they ushered into the drawing room where their parents were sitting. The Princess of Wales flew her arms around Georgie. “Happy birthday my darling, eleven years old so old now” she said in excited tone before releasing her hold of him, she went to hug Eddy now.  Georgie’s eyes fell upon his father.

“Happy birthday Georgie, eleven years old almost an adult” he said kindly.  Normally George would have flung his arms around his father by now climbed on top of him but the dread that had been building up inside him all morning blew up inside of him tears were forming in his eyes and his lip began to quiver. Before anyone knew it he burst into tears and darted out of the room.

He ran at the speed of lighting towards his bedroom pushed the door open before closing and ran over to his bed and threw himself face down and sobbed into his pillow. He took no notice of the footsteps coming up the corridor or that the person had pushed the door open and had situated themselves on George’s bed. It wasn’t until their hand was placed on the side of his waist did he noticed.  George did not move however it was probably either Dalton or his father coming to punish him for ruining the whole day.

“George”. It was a man’s voice it belonged to his father but there was no anger his voice as a matter of fact he sounded rather upset himself quite remorseful.  “Georgie turn around and look at him” his voice was stern but not at all harsh. George carefully twisted his body around to look at his father.

“Are you going to tell me what the matter is”? The Prince of Wales asked softly. George shook his head tears streaming down his face.  “I can’t” he croaked.

“Why not it surely can’t be that bad”? His father replied. George shook his head again. “You’ll hate me” George replied in a defeated tone. His father certainly would hate him after he found it.

“That’s rubbish and you know it” his father replied sternly speaking as if it was a matter of fact. “Now please tell me what’s wrong I can’t fix it if I don’t know” he added, there was a since of finality in his latter statement. 

It appeared that George had no choice he pulled out the letter from underneath his pillow and handed it to his father.

  
The Prince of Wales took his time to read the letter no expression was bore on his face while reading it but afterwards once he stopped reading he folded up the piece of parchment once more and set it aside. “Well” he said after a while. “I suppose we ought to reply to them and tell them that you’ll be attending”. He told him, George was absolutely dumbstruck wasn’t his father going to admonish him, cane him or even kill him.

“Though I’m quite surprised that they knew this is your bedroom”. The Prince added.

“You know already”? Asked George completely dumbfounded how his father could possibly knew.

“Yes a wizard from the ministry of magic told us just after you turned seven”. His father confessed. George at this point stopped crying.

“Does anyone else know apart from you”? Asked George.

“Only your mother and the Queen”. The Prince replied.

“The Queen knows”? George said with some surprise.

“Oh yes she found out before your mother and I did” replied his father.

“Wow but why didn’t any of you tell me”? George asked

 

“Well you see George we were going to tell you’re you had got the letter we had been under the impression that we would receive it before you did that way we could break the news to you”. His father told him.

“Oh” George replied not knowing what else to ask. “Now then” his father said in a bright cheery tone he squeezed George’s leg softly. “Find some paper and something to write with, I doubt that owl is going to wait all day”.

The tawny owl that had delivered his letter was back and had perched itself this time on the window ledge.  George stood up from his bed and scrambled around his room down find some paper, he ripped out piece from his exercise book and found a pen and some ink.  His father had situated himself on the desk in front of the desk. George placed down the piece of paper, the ink bottle and the pen and watched as his father jotted away.

 

-

They did not hear anything for a week until on the 10th June they received a letter informing them that Professor Black would be coming to Sandringham in the morning to discuss details with them and that he would be arriving just after breakfast and that he would be taking Prince George 

Professor Phineas Black was a young man with dark hair he was an extremely good looking man who looked rather haughty at and looked extremely clever.  Dressed in a pair of black trousers and a frock coat he starred coldly into the royal party. His eyes resting on George who was seated beside his mother.

“My name is Professor Black and I am the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts School the subject I teach is Defence against the Dark Arts. I also happen to be head of Slytherin House”.  George looked rather perplexed. “There are four houses”. Black went on in factual tone. “Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and of course Slytherin”.  He then went on about the statute of secrecy and how wizards under the age were not allowed to practice magic outside Hogwarts.

“Now there is a matter of his name”. Black stated firmly.  “His name”? The Prince of Wales asked rather bemused at this statement.

“We the staff at Hogwarts are quite unsure what to actually call him, he after all does not have a surname and Saxe Coburg Gotha while your house is rather a handful to say, therefore considering that you are the Prince of Wales and that George’s is known as Prince George of Wales that he should be referred to as George Wales”. He suggested although the suggestion seemed more like an order than anything else however all three nodded in agreement.

Finally Professor Black stood up to his full height as did the three participants on the sofa opposite.  George was rather small for his age but even he could see how much Black dwarfed his father.  The man was rather intimidating.

 

“Is he ready”? He asked to which George’s father nodded his mother looked extremely apprehensive she clearly had reservations about entrusting her darling Georgie boy to a complete stranger. Black who obviously sensed her anxiety turned to her.  “He’ll be perfectly safe with me”. He fought back the urge to smile sardonically.  “Come with me young man” he said quietly to George.

George took one look at his parents and with the encouraging nod from his father he found the strength to go with the man.

 

Diagon Alley was beyond everything that he had ever imagined it was a long cobbled stone road with shops along each side of the street, there were shops where you could buy wizard gadgets and jokes, an ice cream parlour, a wand maker shop a menagerie, a shop to buy wizarding supplies. Flourish and Blotts to buy books from. At the end of the street was a tall white marble building.

“You’ll need to go to Gringotts  first to exchange your muggle money”. Black spoke for the first time his hand firmly grasped around George’s hand.  He was amazed at the scene before him small grotesque creatures were perched upon high counters, writing notes or counting gold coins.

“Goblins, do not cross them”. Black added as a piece of advice

  
Shopping went on without any hitch, they saved his wand till the last moment.  He purchased his wand from Olivanders it was ten and a quarter inches made from English Oak and possessed a unicorn hair core.  From which the wand maker told him was that the Wand would remain loyal to him as Wands with Unicorn hair rarely form new allegiances after they have been won.  He also purchased an eagle owl and named him Ivanhoe.  Though he was tempted to call him Ivan The Terrible but remembered that might just upset his Russian cousins a little.

3rd June 1876                                  

Prince George of Wales of the House Saxe Coburg Gotha was ordinary boy quite rowdy and very boisterous but completely healthy and completely normal well as normal as the grandson of Queen Victoria could ever be. Today was a special day for boy today was his eleventh birthday that would mean that today he would have a lot of fun especially as he and his brother Eddy’s lessons had been cancelled for the day to celebrate this momentous occasion.  It was early in the morning when George woke up perhaps a bit too early because Eddy was still in the next bed snoring away.  So for a while he stared at the ceiling thinking of the presents he was going to get until he heard a slight tapping coming from the window he rolled over to see it was it was.   
  
There stood flapping in front of the window a beautiful tawny owl flapping its wings and the most curious thing was it was holding a letter intrigued by all of this George got out of bed quietly wrenched open the window and allowed the tawny owl to fly in. It perched itself on George’s bedside cabinet. George walked over to the bird and took the letter from the owl’s beak.

Written on the front of the letter in emerald green ink was his name **HRH Prince George of Wales Sandringham, Norfolk England.**  George opened the letter immediately and began to read.

 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Professor Eupraxia Mole**

**Headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

What on earth? George thought to himself but none the less he read on.

**  
** _To His Royal Highness Prince George of Wales, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all the required books and equipment. We await your reply by owl no later than the 31 st of July.  Term start 1st September._

_Sincerely Phineas Nigellas Black_

_Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Ps a member of staff will come down to explain everything in detail_

He was completely dumbfounded he didn’t know if this was an elaborate joke of someone perhaps his father or even his brother. He couldn’t be a wizard that wasn’t possible they just didn’t excited and he’d never done magic in his life well when he fell out of that tree when he was six years old he sort of bounced. He sat down on the edge of his bed he didn’t know what to feel. There was a mix of excitement and fear. What if his family rejected him what if he was cast out of the fold. What would his grandmother think what would the country think? He had heard stories of how suspected witches and wizards were burnt at the stake or drowned it was just this century that the last suspected witch was drowned could he be awaiting the same fate? Surely they wouldn’t execute him he’s only eleven and it’s his birthday.

The owl flew away and at that moment Eddy began to stir. George quickly placed the letter under his pillow and sat down.

“Oh good morning Georgie”. Said Eddy yawning slightly. “Morning Eddy”. Georgie replied.

“Happy birthday”. Eddy added.  George smiled softly this might be his last birthday. “Thanks Eddy”. He replied quietly no longer happy that it was his birthday.  At that moment their bedroom opened and Mr Dalton walked he was a tall man with dark hair and he had been their tutor since George was six and Eddy seven, he was a devout Christian a man of little imagination who laboured on about biblical verses and sums during their school times often driving the boys to complete boredom but there was a sense of love and loyalty between the Princes and their tutor.

“Good morning boys” he spoke in a quiet soft voice it was still early in the morning.  Both boy’s replied their good mornings. He smiled softly at them. “Happy birthday Georgie” he told George.

“Thank you Sir” he replied trying the mask the anguish in his voice.  “It’s time to get up”.

Dalton helped the boys dress themselves and attempted to make George and Eddy look presentable.   
“Georgie you and Eddy are going to see your parents at Lunchtime, your father has come down from London to see you”.  He told them over breakfast.  “That’s great Georgie”! Eddy exclaimed. Georgie nodded and managed to stifle a smile.

The hours between eight and one o’clock flew by and in no time where they ushered into the drawing room where their parents were sitting. The Princess of Wales flew her arms around Georgie. “Happy birthday my darling, eleven years old so old now” she said in excited tone before releasing her hold of him, she went to hug Eddy now.  Georgie’s eyes fell upon his father.

“Happy birthday Georgie, eleven years old almost an adult” he said kindly.  Normally George would have flung his arms around his father by now climbed on top of him but the dread that had been building up inside him all morning blew up inside of him tears were forming in his eyes and his lip began to quiver. Before anyone knew it he burst into tears and darted out of the room.

He ran at the speed of lighting towards his bedroom pushed the door open before closing and ran over to his bed and threw himself face down and sobbed into his pillow. He took no notice of the footsteps coming up the corridor or that the person had pushed the door open and had situated themselves on George’s bed. It wasn’t until their hand was placed on the side of his waist did he noticed.  George did not move however it was probably either Dalton or his father coming to punish him for ruining the whole day.

“George”. It was a man’s voice it belonged to his father but there was no anger his voice as a matter of fact he sounded rather upset himself quite remorseful.  “Georgie turn around and look at him” his voice was stern but not at all harsh. George carefully twisted his body around to look at his father.

“Are you going to tell me what the matter is”? The Prince of Wales asked softly. George shook his head tears streaming down his face.  “I can’t” he croaked.

“Why not it surely can’t be that bad”? His father replied. George shook his head again. “You’ll hate me” George replied in a defeated tone. His father certainly would hate him after he found it.

“That’s rubbish and you know it” his father replied sternly speaking as if it was a matter of fact. “Now please tell me what’s wrong I can’t fix it if I don’t know” he added, there was a since of finality in his latter statement. 

It appeared that George had no choice he pulled out the letter from underneath his pillow and handed it to his father.

  
The Prince of Wales took his time to read the letter no expression was bore on his face while reading it but afterwards once he stopped reading he folded up the piece of parchment once more and set it aside. “Well” he said after a while. “I suppose we ought to reply to them and tell them that you’ll be attending”. He told him, George was absolutely dumbstruck wasn’t his father going to admonish him, cane him or even kill him.

“Though I’m quite surprised that they knew this is your bedroom”. The Prince added.

“You know already”? Asked George completely dumbfounded how his father could possibly knew.

“Yes a wizard from the ministry of magic told us just after you turned seven”. His father confessed. George at this point stopped crying.

“Does anyone else know apart from you”? Asked George.

“Only your mother and the Queen”. The Prince replied.

“The Queen knows”? George said with some surprise.

“Oh yes she found out before your mother and I did” replied his father.

“Wow but why didn’t any of you tell me”? George asked

 

“Well you see George we were going to tell you’re you had got the letter we had been under the impression that we would receive it before you did that way we could break the news to you”. His father told him.

“Oh” George replied not knowing what else to ask. “Now then” his father said in a bright cheery tone he squeezed George’s leg softly. “Find some paper and something to write with, I doubt that owl is going to wait all day”.

The tawny owl that had delivered his letter was back and had perched itself this time on the window ledge.  George stood up from his bed and scrambled around his room down find some paper, he ripped out piece from his exercise book and found a pen and some ink.  His father had situated himself on the desk in front of the desk. George placed down the piece of paper, the ink bottle and the pen and watched as his father jotted away.

 

-

They did not hear anything for a week until on the 10th June they received a letter informing them that Professor Black would be coming to Sandringham in the morning to discuss details with them and that he would be arriving just after breakfast and that he would be taking Prince George 

Professor Phineas Black was a young man with dark hair he was an extremely good looking man who looked rather haughty at and looked extremely clever.  Dressed in a pair of black trousers and a frock coat he starred coldly into the royal party. His eyes resting on George who was seated beside his mother.

“My name is Professor Black and I am the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts School the subject I teach is Defence against the Dark Arts. I also happen to be head of Slytherin House”.  George looked rather perplexed. “There are four houses”. Black went on in factual tone. “Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and of course Slytherin”.  He then went on about the statute of secrecy and how wizards under the age were not allowed to practice magic outside Hogwarts.

“Now there is a matter of his name”. Black stated firmly.  “His name”? The Prince of Wales asked rather bemused at this statement.

“We the staff at Hogwarts are quite unsure what to actually call him, he after all does not have a surname and Saxe Coburg Gotha while your house is rather a handful to say, therefore considering that you are the Prince of Wales and that George’s is known as Prince George of Wales that he should be referred to as George Wales”. He suggested although the suggestion seemed more like an order than anything else however all three nodded in agreement.

Finally Professor Black stood up to his full height as did the three participants on the sofa opposite.  George was rather small for his age but even he could see how much Black dwarfed his father.  The man was rather intimidating.

 

“Is he ready”? He asked to which George’s father nodded his mother looked extremely apprehensive she clearly had reservations about entrusting her darling Georgie boy to a complete stranger. Black who obviously sensed her anxiety turned to her.  “He’ll be perfectly safe with me”. He fought back the urge to smile sardonically.  “Come with me young man” he said quietly to George.

George took one look at his parents and with the encouraging nod from his father he found the strength to go with the man.

 

Diagon Alley was beyond everything that he had ever imagined it was a long cobbled stone road with shops along each side of the street, there were shops where you could buy wizard gadgets and jokes, an ice cream parlour, a wand maker shop a menagerie, a shop to buy wizarding supplies. Flourish and Blotts to buy books from. At the end of the street was a tall white marble building.

“You’ll need to go to Gringotts  first to exchange your muggle money”. Black spoke for the first time his hand firmly grasped around George’s hand.  He was amazed at the scene before him small grotesque creatures were perched upon high counters, writing notes or counting gold coins.

“Goblins, do not cross them”. Black added as a piece of advice

  
Shopping went on without any hitch, they saved his wand till the last moment.  He purchased his wand from Olivanders it was ten and a quarter inches made from English Oak and possessed a unicorn hair core.  From which the wand maker told him was that the Wand would remain loyal to him as Wands with Unicorn hair rarely form new allegiances after they have been won.  He also purchased an eagle owl and named him Ivanhoe.  Though he was tempted to call him Ivan The Terrible but remembered that might just upset his Russian cousins a little.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince George begins his life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

July and August flew by and in no time was it the 1st September, George had travelled down to London with his father to stay at Marlborough a few days before just so that he could get to Kings Cross Station.

"Do you know exactly where platform 9 ¾'s is"? His father asked rather befuddled. George had asked Professor Black this before they parted ways. "Apparently I'm supposed to run between the barriers of nine and ten". George told him.

"Run through the barriers"? His father asked obviously dumbstruck at this statement his son was expected to run at a brick wall.

"It's barmy I know but it's the safest way for students to get on the train without being seen". Replies George. His father nodded understandingly.

The Prince of Wales did not escort his son to Kings Cross he felt that it would attract far too much attention to the already nervous George so he said his goodbyes at the house and arranged for Francis Knollys his private secretary to escort George to Kings Cross.

George did exactly what Professor Black had told him to and he ran straight towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, expecting a bloody nose he was mildly surprised that he feel through the barrier and emerged on the other size. What lay before him was the bustling of students families saying goodbye to each other a scarlet steam engine which on the front read 'The Hogwarts Express". George pushed his cart towards the train and with all the strength his trunk and his owl onto the train before climbing up on board himself. He found himself an empty compartment at the very end of the train he sat down and waited for the train to start moving.

Five minutes into his solitude two boys approached the sliding doors to the compartment. "Excuse me". Said the taller of the boys he had dark auburn hair and brilliant blue eyes. "Can we sit in here with you, everywhere else has been taken". George nodded. "Take a seat".

Both boys sat on the opposite bench. "I'm Brian, Brian Dumbledore". The boy who had spoke previously said. "Nice to meet you". George replied with sense of genuine.

"I'm Joseph, Joseph Wellsby ". The shorter boy joined in he had a fair complexion, an angular face and dark brown eyes.

"I'm George Wales". Replied George. The shorter boy gasped. "You're Prince George aren't you"?

George nodded. "Please don't make a fuss though, I'm not the important one it's my brother who's going to be King, well after my father of course and it's going to be some time before he's King as my grandmother is on the throne right now and she seems to have a steal determination to stay put". George let out a small chuckle to which the other two boys joined in.

"Blimey never thought we'd have a member of the Royal Family join us at Hogwarts. You might just be the first one to step first foot in Hogwarts". Joseph said amazed.

"A world record". Said Brian.

"You boys okay"? The compartment door had opened a tall boy who bore a great resemblance to Brian stepped forward he was extremely good looking with dark auburn hair and the same brilliant blue eyes. Attached to his wizard robes was a small badge which said 'Head Boy' on it.

"Yes thank you Percival". Said Brian. "This is my older brother Percival he's in his seventh year he's also Head boy" he added.

"Nice to meet you". George and Joseph added together. Percival smiled. "Well I best be off now just wanted to see if you were settled, once we get passed the trees you ought to put on your robes". He stated before stepping out shutting the sliding downs behind him with his wand and walking away back up the train.

"So George what House do you think you'll be in". Brian asked and added as precaution. "It's okay if we call you George or would you prefer". George shook his head. "Please call me George". He said kindly to which Brian and Joseph smiled.

"I don't know, I don't think I'd like to be in Slytherin I'm not quite sure I like their Head of House". George stated

Joseph laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry no muggleborn has ever been sorted into Slytherin".

"What Houses would you two like to be in"? George asked.

"Oh I'll probably be placed in Gryffindor like all my family has been". Brian stated as if it was just yesterday's news to him.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I'd say Ravenclaw but I'm not too good at the books". Joseph replied.

"Not too good at the books"? George asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ravenclaw is for wise and studious, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking and Gryffindor for the Daring and Brave". Brian explained.

"Oh" muttered George. "Well I think I'd like to be in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff" George said after the explanation.

.

The great hall was an extremely large room with a high ceiling that had apparently been enchanted to look like the sky outside. The first years were lead through the great hall and had been told to form stand still and wait for their name to be called. From what George gathered the students were sorted by a tattered old hat that was able to talk.

"Dumbledore Brian" called Professor Black. Brian clambered up onto the stage and sure enough the hat barely touched his head before it cried out "GRYFFINDOR". George gave his new friend a thumbs up. He watched as Willard Prince was sorted into Slytherin. Mary Roberts into Ravenclaw. Emmert Vance sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Martin Macmacillian into Hufflepuff as well as many other students. And finally. "George Wales" called Professor Black. George climbed up onto the stage and sat on the stool, the hat was placed upon his head.

"Ah hmm this is interesting". The hat murmured in his ear. "Don't' worry only you can hear me". It added. "Ah yes very interesting indeed, your loyal and hardworking but you're also from what I can tell, daring and you have an eye for mischief". George couldn't help but grin at that last step. "You quite agree" The hat uttered into his ear. "Well, I suppose I ought to put you in GRYFFINDOR". IT CRIED OUT.

Gryffindor's table exploded into cheers, some of the older students were wolf whistling. George sat down next to Brian. Their friend Joseph Wellsby was sorted into Hufflepuff House, George gave him a quick thumbs up.

"Now" an elderly looking witch who looked as if she was about to pop her clogs at any moment stood up from the golden chair. "That you have all been sorted I will waste no more of your valuable time however before we tuck into the delicious meal that has been prepared for us tonight. The first years must be aware that the Forrest is strictly Forbidden to all pupils as those of you have returned well know. Mr Carpe our Caretaker would like to remind you all that Magic in the corridors is strictly prohibited". She stated before smiling softly at them.

"Now then tuck in". And with a wave of her wand food gargantuan amounts of food appeared on the silver plates on every table before them. George couldn't believe his eyes he'd never gone without food but his diet had always been rather base and simple but there were joints of roast beef, shoulder lamb, roast pork bell, roast duck, stake, gammon, eggs, roast potatoes, chips, mashed potatoes, and new potatoes, boiled potatoes. Carrots, Broccoli. Parsnips. Yorkshire.

George helped himself to a shoulder of lamb, some boiled potatoes and broccoli. It was delicious not that the food he ate at home wasn't nice but here it was different it was magical.  
The students ate to their hearts content and just as they had finished their plates the food disappeared and it was replaced with deserts of all kinds, plum puddings, sticky toffee puddings, cream cakes, Victoria sponges, teacakes, ice cream and jelly, treacle tart, jam tart and all that a young boy could wish for. George was already stuffed to the brim from his dinner however not wanting to miss out on any of these delicious treasure he pulled a jam tart onto his plate. George noticed Percival sitting.

"Percival" George uttered. "Yes George"? Percival asked softly.

"Professor Black told me that each House at Hogwarts has a head of house I was just wondering who's ours"? George asked.

"Oh you see that man over there clean shaven with light brown hair"? He indicated.

George nodded. "That's him Professor Orton, teaches Potions". Percival informed George.

George watched in amazement as the plates were cleared away but no more food appeared on them again. The Headmistress stood up once more. "Now that you've all been fed, it is time for you to go up to your dormitories, fifth year prefects will lead the first years up to the dormitories first, after which the second years will go and the third years and finally fourth fifth, sixth and seventh years. Just so we don't trample over each other in the hustle and bustle of all this confusion".

"First years come with me"? A muscular fifteen year old called out towards the Gryffindor table. George stood up, Brian followed suit. George was utterly bewildered the Castle was enormous, there were secret passage ways portraits that moved staircases that liked to change and one of them even had a disappearing step that you had to remember to jump.

Finally they reached the seventh floor landing and stood in front of portrait of a fat lady. "This is the entrance to Gryffindor tower passwords are altered weekly. You will be informed every Sunday about the new password. This week the password is pax et spes.

The portrait swung upon and they all climbed through the whole and into their common room.

"Boy's dormitories are upstairs onto the left and girls on your right". George and Brian walked up into their new dormitory followed by three other boys, the first of which was tall almost as tall as Brian with black hair that was extremely messy and seemed to stick up all over the place he had a thin face with hazel brown eyes and he wore round spectacles. The second was a medum sized boy, about the same height as George was with reddish brown hair, grey eyes he had a oval face and he looked very nervous. Finally bringing up the rear was a lean, medium height boy with wiry blonde hair and blue eyes

"Hello" Brian muttered to the new arrivals as he went about unpacking his drunk. Three other boys all replied hello in union. Other than that they remained silent before the last boy to come in gasped when he laid eyes on George.

"Oh my god it's Prince George"! He exclaimed. The tallest boy who appeared to be their leader laughed at this outburst. "Give over Michael since when would Prince George attend Hogwarts, I don't even think Royals could be wizards". He replied. Neither George nor Brian spoke. "Oh come you doddery old fool it is he look Michael replied.

"Oh Henry it is him it is look I've got a postcard with his picture on it" Michael explained. George turned around to focus on his unpacking he was starting to feel extremely embarrassed.

"Show me". Henry replied, Michael went into his trunk and got out a postcard and walked over to Michael. "My grandma sent it to me when she was holidaying on the Isle Wight".

George turned around at this moment, the boy Henry seemed to be examining the photograph. "They do look like alike but how do we know it's really him, he might he put a disguise on to get attention". He said.

George scoffed at this remark. "If I wanted attention I'd disguise myself as my brother, it really is me". He said as a matter of fact.

"How come you're at Hogwarts" The smallest boy asked.

"Because he can do magic you numpty". Brian replied rolling his eyes.

The taller boy looked at him sternly for a moment before his features softened and he smiled. "Oh I'm Henry Potter, this is Michael King" he pointed to the medium sized boy with wiry blonde hair. "And that's Rudi Longbottom" he pointed at the smaller boy.

Rudi pipped up this time. "So what are we supposed to call you"? He asked.

"You can call me George". George replied.

"But aren't we supposed to call you Sir or Your Royal Highness". Michael asked

"Only outside Hogwarts". He replied.

"Oh" Michael muttered and sat on his bed

"So how did your family take it you being a wizard and all"? Asked Henry.

"Well considering they knew before me I'd say they took it pretty well". George replied.

"They knew before you"? Brian looked astonished.

"Well I suppose the ministry didn't want it to cause too much excitement". Said Michael.

He looked at George and smiled. "I'm a muggle like you". He added.

George grinned it was nice to have someone in the same boat as him however Michael appeared to know a great deal about the magical world, throughout that night he explained about the four founders about Hogwarts a History how students were not allowed to apparate in Hogwarts that was when one wizard disappeared from one place and turned in another place in the same of a minute. George was disappointed to know that they were not allowed to apparate until they were seventeen and they had to get a licence for it. He was fascinated to hear about Quidditch from Rudi. It was a peculiar game played on broomsticks there were two teams with seven players a keeper who defended the goals three chasers who had to catch the ball called the quaffle, two beaters that had to use a bat to beat a rather temperamental ball called a bludger away from their team and finally a seeker who's responsibility was to find the golden snitch catch and thus earn their team 150 points and in effect win the game depending on how many points the opposing team had there had been cases through history where one team's seeker had caught the snitch but the other team had scored more points thus winning the game.

It was marvellous George thought to himself as he undid the curtains to his four poster bed. "I love magic" he murmured to himself and drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Headmistresses Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death occurs in Hogwarts

The sun rose over the castle the next morning. George looked out onto the grounds it looked spectacular in the morning glow. He along with Brian and their new friends Henry, Michael and Rudi dressed into their school robes quickly sorted out their school bag which contained their wand and various equipment of the day, they took everything as they had no idea what they would have, they were to receive their timetables at Breakfast.

It took some difficulty getting down to Breakfast that day, they took the wrong staircase and ended up on the third floor, after asking a Ravenclaw prefect a rather pretty girl who reminded George a lot of his Aunt Minnie who had passed them on the way for directions they finally made it to the great hall.

It appeared that the same effort in making dinner last night was exercised in breakfast. George placed a fried egg, two rashers of bacon and some toast on his plate and ate along with his housemates. Sure enough just as they had finished their food and washed it down with pumpkin juice which was quite nice. George had never had pumpkins before but he quite liked the unusual taste, Professor Orton came over to Gryffindor table and handed out their timetables to them.

George read his carefully he had History of Magic with Hufflepuff first thing, after Flying Lessons which he was rather nervous about. Then followed by break after which was Double Potions with the Hufflepuff Lunch and Double Herbology with the Ravenclaw and Slytherins after lunch.

He glanced over his schedule for Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. On Friday they had an extra period which was Astronmeny which was to take place at eleven at night till one in the morning.

They set off for History of Magic which was located on first floor in Classroom 4F. Professor Binns was rather interesting as he was a ghost however George was soon to discover that it was perhaps the only interesting thing about him and that he entered the classroom through the blackboard. George and his classmates struggled to pay attention as he droned on about the soap blizzard of 1378. He along with his other classmates agreed that History of Magic was perhaps the most boring subject as it did not involve magic and Professor Binns had a tendency to cause students to drift off to sleep due to his boring monotone voice.

After break they found their way down to the dungeons were Potions was to take place. Potions was taught by Professor Orton who was the head of Gryffindor House, he was a strict man but very kind and very fair.

"Now Potion making is an integral part of magic and of the wizarding world, a potion can a matter between life and death. Therefore". He said sternly. "Any lollygagging any messing around and you will shall find yourself taking a trip to my office at the end of the day and I assure you, you won't find it enjoyable sitting down afterwards". He told them his eyes fixated on the group of boys which consisted of George, Henry, Joseph who had joined them on the way, Rudi and Michael.

"Now today we shall be brewing a simple potion called the Cure for Boils". He told them. "The necessary equipment and ingredients have been laid out before you have until the end of the lesson, if brewed correctly a pink mist will arise from your cauldron start now".

George read the instructions on the board down to a T. He placed six snake fangs into his mortar and crushed it with a pestle until it was a fine powder, afterwards he added four measures of the powder to his cauldron and heated it to two hundred and fifty degrees for about ten seconds he waved his wand over his cauldron and left it to brew for forty five minutes. While they were waiting Professor Orton allowed them to talk amongst themselves.  
Finally after waiting for his potion to brew for a quarter of an hour George added four horned slugs to his cauldron. He took his cauldron off the fire before adding two porcupine quills to his cauldron and stirring his potion five times clockwise before waving his wand over his cauldron. Sure enough a pink mist hovered over his potion.

"Excellent Wales" Professor Orton praised George for his potion and awarded him five points he awarded Michael points as well but deducted three points from Rudi and Henry who were messing about at the back of the classroom and told them to report to him at his office which was upstairs on the sixth floor after dinner.

They ate in the Great Hall during Lunchtime George had a cheese and tomato sandwich with a goblet of pumpkin juice. After Lunch they made their way out into the grounds for Herbology with Hufflepuff. Professor Belmont tough looking wizard with a thick moustache dark blue eyes and grey hair. Despite the grey he didn't seem particularly old at all most likely he was in his late forties. He put them into groups, George was placed with a Ravenclaw girl with strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles she also had a button nose and was very pretty George thought to himself he was also placed with Willard Prince of Slytherin House and Martin Macmillan of Hufflepuff House. Professor Belmont had each of them resoling the pots in which the mandrakes will be replaced, however he broke the news that they would not be handing Mandrakes this year. While George hadn't really done any garden at all it took hardly any brain power.

"You're Prince George aren't you"? Asked The Ravenclaw girl to which George nodded Martin Macmillan dropped his spade. "Bloody hell" he muttered under his breath. However Willard Prince did not have the same awe reaction instead he scoffed.

"Got a problem"? George asked sharply.

Willard turned around to face him he was a sallow faced boy with a long nose and dark eyes. "No I just never thought they'd let one of you in here. I honestly thought that magic would impenetrable to a royal mudblood".

The Ravenclaw girl gasped dropping her shovel onto the floor it made a clanging noise which had caught the attention of the teacher. "Silly girl, pick it up and try not to drop it again" he said briskly. George looked utterly perplexed what on earth was a mudblood?

The way he said it indicated that it was not a particularly pleasant word. He caught a glimpse of Charlie Potter who had been working with three Ravenclaws on the next bench and saw that he was now glaring at Willard Prince.

"One day I'm going to hex that rat faced prat". Charlie said angrily as he, George, Rudi, Michael and Brian made their way towards Gryffindor tower to deposit their bags. George was still utterly confused. "What does it even mean"? He asked.

"It pretty much means dirty blood, in the magical world there are Purebloods most of which think their better than anyone else. Halfblood a wizard who was one magical parent and one muggle and there there's Muggleborn a wizard who has no magical parents but is able to do magic". George nodded understandingly so Mudblood was a slur. Finally they reached the portrait of the fat lady, uttered the password and clambered in to put their bags away before heading down to the great hall.

George tucked a delicious meal of steak and kidney pie with mash potatoes on the side. Unlike yesterday he could only manage one course. "You and Rudi better go up to Professor Orton's office now, want me to walk with you"? George asked Henry  
Henryshook his head. "No it's alright mate thanks anyway, we'll meet you back in the common room" he replied before adding. "Wait for us". George nodded.

While Rudi and Henry made their way towards Professor Orton's office, he Brian and Michael sat up in the dormitory waiting for them.

"We've got Double Defence against the Dark Arts tomorrow morning, with the Slytherins". Brian said with a sort of dread. "Professor Black teaches Defence against the Dark Arts they say he favours them". Replied Michael.

"I don't think he much likes children as well". Replied George.

"He came to my home two months before term started, he was in a frightfully awful mood". George added casually.

"I had Professor Inaticious come to take me to diagon she's the charms teacher, she's very nice". Replied Michael. "Head of Ravenclaw isn't she"? Brian added. "Yeah" replied Michael.

At this moment Henry and Rudi came into the dormitory both looking extremely comfortable.

"We got six of the best" Said Rudi as he went over to his bed and laid flat on his stomach using his elbows to push himself up so he was lying in a semi up right position.

"If do anything like it again he's going to send us to the deputy headmaster and he'll make his punishment seem like a few love taps".

Henrytook off his robes and pulled his trousers down half way to inspect the damage. George winced. "I'm guessing he's not someone to mess with". He said to which Henry and Rudi muttered yeah.

The next morning pandemonium spread throughout the whole castle Professor Mole was dead. Nobody knew quite how she died but there was a surge of rumours and accusations. "I bet he'll killed her wanted the headmasters positon" said one Ravenclaw third year as George and his friends passed them in the corridor on their towards the Great Hall.

George was quite surprised that there wasn't an outpour of emotion, she seemed nice enough but he was soon to realize. "She was on her way out anyway, why else would she have delegated most of her duties to Professor Black, I suppose he'll be Headmaster now". He heard Percival say to Alice Langley a Hufflepuff who happened to be Head Girl.

Lessons that day had been cancelled due and a staff meeting had been called. Professor Black was made Headmaster by consent of the governors and there was a complete turnaround in the school. For one thing, the teachers were far stricter than they were before and there was an increase in discipline. The standard of behaviour had improved drastically. It was quite clear to George that Professor Black was not a man to be tested. As he soon found out one Defence against the Dark Arts Lesson…

Authors Note

End of Chapter! Left you on a cliffhanger there, don't worry I'll pick up where we left off in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

*Pervical Dumbledore is not Albus Dumbledore's father rather he's the eldest son of Pervical's older brother Brian (I know he didn't have a brother)


	4. Mutiny On The Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes head to head with the new Headmaster, then we time jump to the fifth year.

Warning for this chapter- semi graphic depiction of Corporal Punishment

As far as we know Corporal Punishment was practiced at Hogwarts up until the late fifties when Dumbledore took on the Headmastership and abolished it. Phineas Nigellus being the man that he was most likely approved of the use of corporal punishment.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters that belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Some of the characters depicted in this story are real life people and while I have used much of their real life background, please note that this is entirely fictional.

We're also going to jump ahead four years in this chapter and there's a lot going on in this chapter.

Be warned this chapter may be extremely long.

"Report to my office at 7:30 Wales". Said Professor Black curtly. "I will not have any student no matter their station contradict me in that way". What caused George to receive a summons to the Headmaster's Office was extremely trivial. Professor Black had sorted them out into pairs one Slytherin against a Gryffindor. He was paired off against Willard Prince they were tasked with disarming one another with a spell called Expelliarmus. It most of the class at least four tries, George managed on his third but there was a girl about six feet away who managed on her second, the slytherin boy that had been partnered with her was enraged and sought to hex her George realizing what happened directed his wand at the boy and shouted "Expelliarmus" and the boy's wand shot out of his hand into the air and fell down onto the hard stone floor. Willard Prince immediately went into a tirade to Professor Black who had been monitoring Archie Belmont and Saraband Levingson, who were the worst when it came to wand work to even realize what happened.

"Wales attacked Donaldson Sir"! He said in high pitched simper which was boarder line suck up-

"That's toerag"! Growled Rudi as soon as they were out of earshot of the Slytherin's and of Professor Black "Trust old Mole to kick the bucket at such a inconvenient time, right now I wish I was a squib or even a muggle that couldn't do magic than be at Hogwarts with Black in charge". He said stiffly.

"You don't mean that Rudi yeah it's a bugger that Black's in charge but it don't mean we can't have any fun". Said Henry and George swore that he could see a glimpse of mischief etched on his face. "He said half seven didn't he"? He indicated towards George.

"Yeah, apparently I've got to go up to the fourth floor and wait outside a statue of a gargoyle, he's going to meet me there". George replied.

"You have to have a password to get into the Headmaster's office". Said Brian thoughtfully

And it was as if a light bulb had turned on his Henry's head.

George wasn't quite sure what they were going to do but he was tasked in securing a delicate piece of information. The password to the office of the headmaster.

George left the great hall at a quarter past seven he wanted to get there before Professor Black did, arriving on the fourth floor at twenty five past he had five minutes to wait.

"You were wise to turn up Wales". A voice came from behind him and there he saw Black striding towards him.

He his tall figure shadowed George. "Invicta" he said sharply to the Gargoyle which stepped aside revealing a spiral staircase. "Go on" he said sternly pushing George forward slightly. George gingerly stepped onto the spiral staircase, Professor Black stepped on behind and the spiral staircase moved up until they reached a wooden door with a griffin knocker. Black pushed the door open and pushed George inside none to gently. By far it was the most interesting room at Hogwarts it was a large circular room, the old sorting had was perched on a high shelf and portraits of old headmistresses and headmasters were hung high on the wall snoozing away. The portrait of Eupraxia Mole was hanging next to a portrait of merry looking wizard adorned in yellow and plum robes. George deduced that this wizard had been in Hufflepuff House. Professor Black strode towards his desk and moved around to sit behind his desk. George stood in front of the desk rooted to the spot.

"Now it seems that you have been using your positon to earn favour with the other pupils".  
George frowned. "I have not". Black held up a hand to silence George. "Now some of your classmates and tutors may give you leeway because of your station in life but royal or not at my school you bide my rules". "I will not tolerate you attacking other students especially purebloods and especially not by mudbloods such as yourself". George felt enraged at this second utterance of the phrase mudblood towards him finally grasping the severity of it. His large bright blue eyes had narrowed, he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words too.

"Now your punishment" with a wave of his wand he had summoned a rather long and thin object, George recognized it at once as a cane what could be so bad about it. He knew it was painful well he heard, he'd only been smacked with a hand and that was usually when he was being cheeky and needed reigning in. "Know what this is"? Asked Black.

"Yes". Said George curtly.

"Now I'm sure you have heard of the term six of the best and despite your poor arithmetic skills that your tutor was kind enough to inform you I'm sure you're able to time six by two, what does that make"? He made the last of statement a question to which George had to answer.

George frowned softly for moment. "Twelve" he replied sharply. A cruel smile played onto Black's feature. "Very good" he replied his voice seethed in sarcasm.

He stood up and moved around the desk. "You've been here forty eight days precisely". He stated informatively. "Tell me what would you need to do to get forty eight"? He asked.

"You'd multiple four by twelve". George grasped the situation quickly instead of getting half a dozen lashes he was to get four dozen, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Now". Professor Black said quietly. "Bend over the desk and remove your robe" He ordered sharply.

George took off his robe he placed it on a nearby chair and bend forward over the desk placing his hands out in front of them. He felt them stick to the desk, obviously a sticking charm had been made to prevent him from moving. He was rooted to the spot. He heard the whistling sound of the cane bite through the air. He braced himself.

He felt the cane lightly tap the seat of his trousers and then Black rose his arm high up into the air and brought it down hard. George felt as if the wind had been knocked out him the cane stung as if he had been stung by a dozen bees. Another forty six came crashing down at the twenty ninth George felt the blood start to ooze out of him. It was a pain beyond anything he'd ever endured but he was determined not to cry out. He'll never give him the satisfaction

Finally it stopped, the sicking charm that had been placed on George had been undone for a moment George stayed put before gingerly standing up straight. His eyes blazoned with anguish, pain and disgust. "I hope that this would have taught you a lesson, Your Royal Highness". George sensed an air of pleasure and delight in Black's voice.

"Return to your dormitory immediately, no dawdling". He said and at that instant George made a beeline for the door. He did not care about the pain the anger that he was feeling instead had numbed him slightly.

He stormed up the staircases and towards the seventh floor. "Whizzbang" he said harshly to the portrait of the fat lady who swung open but nonetheless glared him.

The common room was completely empty he gathered that everyone had gone upstairs or was still present in the great hall. He climbed up the staircase into his dormitory which he shared with Brian, Henry, Michael and Rudi. They were waiting for him.

"Help him guys" said Michael as they all went over to George and helped him towards his bed helping him lie stomach down. Rudi propped a pillow underneath George's stomachs so that he could sit up with his head up. Brian pulled up George's cloak and pulled down his trousers. "We'll have to put essence of murtlap on". Brian added and went over to his bedside table and picked up a small vial. "Professor Belmont gave me some, he had a feeling that Black would go harshly on George. Brian undid the bottle and sucked some of the essence into a pipette he dripped the murtlap onto George's bloodied wound it soothed it immediately. "A few more drops should do but the pain should be gone in a few minutes". He added. After a few minutes George turned around and sat up looking at them, they were all gathered around his bed. "Thanks" George muttered in gratitude.

"No problem mate, we had a feeling he was going to do something like this".

"I'd reckon he'd done it to anyone whose muggleborn" George replied looking at Michael.

"Probably but well he's got a vendetta out against you, you see he hates muggleborns well a lot of purebloods do but that's beside the point, you represent something that he cannot stand, muggle prosperity, lets face it, you'll only have to walk past three coffins to get to the big chair". Michael explained.

"So he hates me because of what am and who I am". George answered feebly.

"Yeah but you're not going to be on your own, if you think we're going to let him make your life a misery for the next seven years, he's gravely mistaken, we're a team all of us, we're friends, best friends" Henry said boldly. George who hadn't minded Henry much felt a surge of emotion build up in him despite being an arrogant idiot Henry was undoubtedly someone who was and noble.

"We'll gonna give him hell". Said Rudi.

"But we're not going to overstep the line". Said Michael

"Don't worry Mike, we're not going to get expelled". Assured Brian.

George grinned and let out a laugh. "Let the mutiny begin".

Their war against Black had started off slowly the occasional cheek and the slightly playful and immature prank something that a five year old would do, they decided that it would be best to lie low during their first year. In their second year George irritated Black by making the Gryffindor Quidditch team playing Chaser, he was small but he was agile and was incredibly precise in his scoring abilities. In their third year it went on without event same as their fourth.

Late 1880

George was back at Marlborough House his parents were also staying there as well. It had been the London Season normally The Princess would have gone back to Sandringham however considering that it was more convenient for George to get to King's Cross. Eddy who was now sixteen was still under the tutelage of Mr Dalton who to everyone's despair still hadn't quite managed to improve Eddy's academic prowess however George suspected that Eddy wasn't putting any effort in because he was extremely capable when he wanted to be.

July had flown by without any event until on the 16th August nearly two weeks before George was due back at Hogwarts a letter arrived for him in the morning. He opened it over breakfast.

To His Royal Highness Prince George of Wales,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Captain of The Gryffindor Quidditch team please find the enclosed badge attached to the parchment.

Sincerely

Professor E. W Orton

Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Brilliant George thought to himself and admired the red badge with the golden writing etched open it that read Captain. He spent most of his day in the company of his sisters around the evening a beautiful barn owl came flying towards his bedroom window George recognized the owl belonging to Michael at once he opened his window he opened it and allowed the owl to fly through he detached the letter from his leg and the owl flew over to sip some water out of Ivanhoe's bowl.

Dear George,

Sorry it's taken me so long to write to you, I wasn't sure where you were going to be but I wrote to Brian and he told me you'd be in London and well your father usually stays Marlborough House, I hope I spelled it correctly anyway. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me in Diagon Alley on the 31st. By the way I've been made a prefect! Please don't tell the others quite yet, Henry will take the piss but I hope you've had a great summer and I hope to see you in Diagon Alley, please reply as soon as possible.

Michael.

George rummaged around his room for some paper he found a pencil and began to write back.

Dear Michael

Well done on being made a prefect, I've been made Qudditch Captain although I was sure that Henry Byrne was going to made Captain, he's seeker after all and he's in his seventh year but anyway I'd love to meet you in Diagon Alley. I'll meet you at the leaky cauldron around midday.

See you soon

George

He attached the letter to the barn owls leg and carried it over to the window the owl shot out like a bolt of lightning and disappeared into the dusky red sky.

The rest of August went on without any event until on the 31st George woke up with a feeling of excitement rising in him. It had taken his mother some convincing to let him go to Diagon Alley on his own, for almost two days he had and his father assured her that he would be quite safe there had been murmurings of republicanism. His father joked that republicans had more reverence for the monarchy than monarchist had themselves, Princess Alexandra did not find this funny.

George dressed he wore a tailored suit that was cut from a fine grey cloth, a grey tie and black dress shoes. He wore also wore a bowler hat.

George arrived at the leaky cauldron around midday.

"Great you made it"! Exclaimed Michael and walked over to George and shook his hand firmly.

"We thought that you wouldn't be allowed considering last year". Said Henry George remembered it vividly they'd gone into Knockturn Alley, giving Mrs Longbottom the fright off her life, she had written to all their parents including George's, The Prince of Wales found it hilarious however the Princess and the Queen did not.

"It took some convincing" George added.

"We heard that you've been made Captain". Said Henry approvingly. George grinned and replied. "Yeah but I didn't think it was going to be me".

Rudi laughed he was much taller than had been last year and he had filled out quite a bit. "Are you kidding me, you're the best player on the team, yeah Byrne is a great seeker but he's got none of the agility of leadership skills that you possess, we're definitely going to win the cup this year". He said.

"I suppose I'm going to have to hold tryouts" George said softly.

"When are you going to hold them" asked Rudi curiously. George shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know maybe second week back, season doesn't start till October so we've got a few weeks to practice now with two chaser positions open, the keeper and a beater position as well there are plenty of opportunities for people to try out".

"We've also got our OWLs" Michael added. "So you're going to have to utilise your time if you want to pass them, you can't keep on getting detentions" he said this more to George and Henry than anyone else. George grinned. "Well Black likes to give them out as if they were sweeties he replied".

"We've got careers advice this year". Said Brian. "My brother Pervical had it when he was in the fifth year". Henry looked shocked. "They seriously think we know what we're going to do with our futures this early on"? He said in disbelief.

"Don't worry it's not until after the Christmas Holidays". Michael said with some assurance.

George woke up early on the first September, he had convinced his parents to him stay at the leaky cauldron on the notion that Mr and Mrs Longbottom would also be staying as well as the Potters.

He dressed himself a in a brown sable cotton sack blazar matching trousers a white shirt and a black tie, he knew that it was pointless as they were going to be changing into their uniform. Their uniform incidentally consisted of a black cutaway coat a black Callahan vest, a white high collared shirt black straight legged trousers and a cravat the colour depedent on their house, George's was a dark red to represent Gryffindor, over which they wore a black robe. George wore black laced up boots with his uniform during the colder months as it was much more effective to cut across the grounds.

"Ready chaps". Drawled Henry who was half jumping with excitement.

"Ready to see your favourite person in the world" he indicated towards George. George chortled and they set off for King's Cross Station with all their belongings.

They found an empty compartment and sat in it. "Well boys this is the year". Said Henry as they had taken their seats. "Every year is the year". Brian sat softly as he opened up a packet of exploding snap and began to distribute the cards. "Well I really mean it this year is the year, the big one". Rudi shook his head. "Well okay but right now we're playing exploding snap". He said grinning.

The time flew by and it soon became very dark outside when they passed into the trees.

"What time is it"? Asked Michael casually. George looked at his watch. "About half past five why"? He asked softly.

"Oh god" Michael said frantically and began to dress quickly and roughly he almost put his robe on backwards before Brian stood up and helped him. Pinning his prefects badge on him said. "I've got to make my rounds you lot better change, we'll be arrive in a quarter of an hour".

They all dressed quickly though none of them struggled to put on their robe correctly. The train came to a halt at Hogsmead Station and they climbed onto the platform their luggage would join them shortly afterwards the groundskeeper a man named Ogg came striding towards them and called the first years over to him. George, Henry, Rudi, Brian and Michael climbed into a carriage which began to move on its own.

"You know I'd love to know what spell they use to make these carriages move" Said George.

"Oh it's not a spell they're pulled by Thesterals". Said Michael.

"What"? Asked George totally bewildered.

"Thesterals, you can't see them unless you've watched someone die".

"Oh" replied George deciding that it was best to just drop the subject.

They arrived in the great hall and took their usually seats. George glanced over to a figure he hadn't noticed before it was the pretty hufflepuff girl he had worked with during charms in his first year though he hadn't really paid her much attention since he gazed at her for a moment before his attention was brought back to the front. The last of the first years had been sorted into their houses and Professor Black rose up from his chair and walked over to the stand to address the school. He gave his usual lecture that was laced with underlying insults towards muggleborns, half bloods and blood traitors before waving his wand and allowing the students to stuff their faces with food. Professor Black only attended the welcoming and end of year feasts the rest of the time he took meals in his study along with his wife Ursula and the heads of house were left to monitor feeding time at the zoo.

"Did you hear"? George recognized the familiar cold drawl at once it was Willard Prince. "Wales has been made Qudditch Captain for Gryffindor oh they don't stand a chance".

George turned around to face Prince. "What's that supposed to mean" he asked sharply.

"Oh nothing, its just a pity you can't stay on your broom for more than five minutes". He replied maliciously. George smirked. "It's a pity you can't train your broom to have a mind of its own then maybe you'll be able to guard the goal posts". George retorted this was meant with an uproar of laughter from Gryffindor table.

They arrived in the Gryffindor common room at half past eight. Deciding not to linger on in the common room for too long they climbed up the stairs and into their dormitory which they had stayed in for the last four years.

"I love it when Black turns up for dinner he looks so uncomfortable, it's bloody brilliant seeing him squirm". Said Henry pulling off his uniform and pulling over a plan white night shirt. The other boys were doing the same soon enough they were all sitting under the covers in their beds. Although none of them were reading to go to bed.

"Who were you gawking during the sorting ceremony" Rudi directed at George. George looked astounded. "What me"? He asked flabbergasted. "I wasn't staring at anyone". He added defensively.

"She's quite pretty" Said Henry thoughtfully. "If you say so" replied George feeling the burning tinge of embarrassment.

"In case you're wondering who she is" called out Michael who was reading the daily prophet.

"Her name is Julia Smallwood".

They fell asleep around ten thirty George the last to drift off into a deep slumber and this night he did not dream of Qudditch or getting back at Black he dreamt of nothing more than Julia Smallwood.


	5. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and the gang think of ways in which they can annoy the headmaster.

Rain splattered all over the windows the next morning however with a steal determination to win the Qudditch cup George dressed immediately and went to Professor Orton's to book the pitch for tryouts and for practice for the next two nights in a row. He was going to get ahead start. His team would train harder than any other team he was determined to see that Gryffindor was going to win. Tryouts and practice sessions sorted out George joined his friends in the Great Hall for Breakfast. He sat between Rudi and Henry, Michael and Brian seated on the other side.

"We've got our timetables". Said Michael indicating towards the parchment. George looked down at his own and groaned. "Great Divination first thing with Professor Babbaling ".Charlie stifled a laugh. "He's as mad as a march hare". He added.

"It's not too bad, we've got muggle studies with Professor Norton, and he's always a laugh and double herbology with Professor Belmont". Brian also added.

They all took the same subjects muggle studies and divination, though there had been much coaxing and pleading on the head of house part for them to take separate subjects but they remained determined to stay together much to the displeasure of the Headmaster who was specially horrid to them after that.

"Come on let's go that way we'll be able to find a place to sit at the back". They left the great hall their bags in tow and made their way up to the divination staircase, having to sneak past Peeves who was throwing bits of stale bread at students passing by one by one they climbed up the ladder it was an odd room a cross between a teashop and someone's attic, George and his friends found a place to sit at the back he sank into an arm chair and listened as the other students came bustling in.

"Quiet please" Came a voice Professor Babbaling had entered he was a little man with wispy white hair and had a permanent expression of fascination on his face. "Dreams is a useful part of Divination often being able to predict the future or act as premonition this term you shall be studying the dream oracle. For this lesson however you will discuss in groups about a previous dream you might have had, start now" he said before settling himself down into a high back chair.

George looked confused. "I never remember my dreams" he said. "Nor do I" added Henry and Rudi in unison. "Well we could just make it up" suggested Brian. "Good idea" replied Michael.

George was chosen to recount or in their case make up a dream that he had. He entertained his friends with an elaborate story of a rogue stag that had chased him around the highlands at Balmoral. The rest of the class found this extremely funny as well which in turn roused the suspicion of Professor Babbaling who gave George extra homework.

On Wednesday evening tryouts were to be held. George stood in the middle of holding his broom a silver arrow the fastest model in production. There was a sea of excitement as the hopeful Gryffindor's chatted and giggled. George held out a hand to silence them it did not work so he placed his thumb and index finger and blew hard.

They stopped dead. "Good". Said George as he looked around at them all. "You all know why you're here". He said softly. "Now I will be putting you all through a series of different trials depending on what you're trying out for". He added before saying. "Anyone who's trying out for chaser put their hands up". Five hands shot up into the air. "Put your hand up if you're trying for Keeper" six hands shot up. Only three hands shot up for the beaters position.

"Right I guess I'll start with the chasers". He indicated to a very tall young man with cropped blonde hair and a slightly vacant expression. "Sascha Perkins has been kind enough to act as Keeper for this part of the try-outs". Sascha Perkins was in his seventh year he was the Hufflepuff keeper and their captain, he had been on good terms with George ever since George helped him out of a spot of bother. Of all five chasers only two were actually good, Ellen Hartington a third year girl with dark features she had black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes, her skin was pale with many freckles dotted around and Zacharias Lang a fifth year boy who slept in the other dorm he was built the same was George although he had strawberry blonde had grey-blue eyes as opposed to George's sea blue.

Finally was the beater's tryouts and it wasn't hard Rudi had managed to send the bludger flying out of the pitch and on hearing it crash into a nearby wall George's mind was made up within an instant.

Finally it was the big one, the keeper they needed a decent keeper someone who would be able to block incoming quaffles. George went through a series of tests with the keeper at first he threw the quaffle directly towards the hopeful keeper all of which caught it without any effort, second he came from the side, Annabelle Davis a sixth year girl missed and nearly fell off her broom and the quaffle that George went straight through the hoops. Finally he threw the quaffle from the other end of the pitch only Billy Knowles a fourth year boy had even managed to block it from that far away.

George congratulated them all on their performances and that they will be told in due course who has made the team.

Tryouts were to be held on the very next day. Despite the four newcomers to the team George was relentless in training them, he was ready to dish out criticism and admonitions to anyone who messed up. They trained for hours, days, what seemed like weeks. Until the day before the match between Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, George gave them a pep talk.

"Right ladies and gentlemen tomorrow as you know is the first match of the season, we need to get out on a good footing, so Byrne do not catch the snitch until we are at least 250 points ahead" Byrne nodded. George gave his team a soft smile. "Good luck everyone, now get to bed early and have a decent breakfast". He dismissed his team and returned to the captain's office where he went over the game plan for tomorrow.

After half an hour he trudged through the grounds and once more into the castle he knew he was out after curfew so he knew that he better not meet Mr Carpe on the way. He moved quickly up the marble staircase and hearing footsteps he dived behind a suit of armour.

"Anyone here"! Came the sharp bellow of Professor Black. George covered his mouth with his hand to step any kind of sound. Suddenly a flutter of footsteps came past him George peered around to see if he could get a better look it was Mr Carpe and what seemed like two first years one belonged to his house and the other in Ravenclaw he could tell they were first years by the size of them half-dressed with their shirt tails hanging out of their trousers they stood barefooted shivering and obviously very remorseful at what they had done.

"Now now what do we have here Mr Carpe". The familiar voice of Black broke the silence.

"I caught these two headmaster trying to sneak into the restricted section". Came a low gravelly voice.

"Very well Carpe I'll take them from here". Said Black softly in a dangerous tone that George knew to familiar what was to come next. "Tuck your shirts". He said sharply before grabbing both boys tightly around the wrist and dragged them away and up the marble staircase. George moved his head away from the light as soon as they passed. He waited a few moments until Mr Carpe walked away.

George raced up to the seventh floor as fast as he could his heart was inside his mouth he couldn't get a beating tonight he needed to be on top form for tomorrow he couldn't let his team down. And just then the world ended a figure came into view.

"George" came a familiar friendly voice it was Michael. George felt his heart sink back into its rightful place he felt relieved. "Thank goodness Michael for a moment I thought you were someone else". He replied breathlessly.

"What are you doing out after hours". Asked Michael. "Lost track of time was reviewing the game plan for tomorrow". George replied truthfully.

"Oh okay, you better get into the common room, Mr Carpe might be up soon". At that moment he spoke the password to the portrait of the fat lady and George climbed in.

George woke early next morning and wasted no time in getting dressed and going down to the great hall for breakfast the whole team was already there passing one of the beaters Ted Parsons he patted him on the back and admonished him lightly for not finishing off his porridge. He came down to sit next to Rudi who looked extremely nervous it was his first game.

"No point being nervous Longbottom, you've done spectacularly in the tryouts and the training sessions, you know what you have to do besides Birch and Smith are no match for you or Parsons". George told him encouragingly. Rudi smiled softly. After twenty five minutes George ushered his team out of the Great Hall and down to the pitch.

They all pulled on their scarlet robes and stood around the changing rooms. "Right". Said George in a business like tone. "We've trained hard for this and now our time has come".

"Ted, Rudi tail Andrew don't let any bludger near him". "Andrew keep out of the way only when we're 250 points go after the snitch". Andrew nodded understanding exactly.

"Zach, Ellen, remember what I taught you and Billy let no quaffle get through those hopes".

They stepped out onto the pitch to cheering crowds the Slytherin's were jeering and booing towards the Gryffindor team. Mr Peakes the flying instructor who refereed all matches ordered the captain's shake hands. They all shot off from the ground on their broomsticks, the quaffle, the bludgers and the snitch was released.

"And there off, beautiful conditions today, clear sky and a light breeze, there goes Harrington with the quaffle, oh no Marcello of Ravenclaw is in position of the quaffle". Came the voice of Henry Potter the Qudditch commentator. George darted towards Marcello and grabbed the Quaffle from him, he pulled back and spun round for a better view of the Ravenclaw goal posts and with all the force he could mustered he scored from nearly the end of the other end of the pitch. The Gryffindor's cheered. "A specular save from the Gryffindor captain".

Everyone was on top form between Harrington, Lang and George they were up 250 points. George signalled to Andrew Byrne to start searching for the snitch. The scores kept on coming. "Wales has put together a brilliant time truly worthy of a King". George was in position of the quaffle again. He was just about to score until crack a bludger came hurtling towards him colliding with his arm dropping the quaffle in agony it was picked up by Marcello who scored into one of the goal posts. "A right royal blunder there". Spoke Henry. Rudi who had noticed one of the Ravenclaw beaters direct the bludger in George's direction sent another bludger flying towards him. George suppressed a grin when he heard a familiar thud on the ground below.

Ravenclaw kept scoring George zooming around on his broom was determined not to let them win, he seized the quaffle with his good arm. "Wales is in position of the quaffle once more even a broken arm won't stop him from carrying on". With his legs tightly around his broomstick George pulled back his arm with the quaffle in and threw it towards the middle goal post it flew over the Ravenclaw keepers and in through the hoops they were up 270-140.  
An outpour of God Save Our Queen reimagined to God Save Captain Wales was echoing from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands who the latter had chosen to support Gryffindor. Just as he scored Byrne had caught the snitch. The whistle blew to signal the end of the match. "A marvellous game for the season's opening Gryffindor are in the lead at 420 points this will surely give them an advantage in future matches to come".

George felt utter bliss the whole team was huddled around him they were hugging each other their grins as wide as their faces. Charlie, Brian and Michael came running towards them. "Great performance today" Brian said George, "Thanks" muttered George. "Party in the common room" Henry called to the jubilant Gryffindors.

"Come on let's go up to the hospital wing, Madame Fawcett will need to mend that arm". Said Brian and he led George out of the pitch and back towards the castle.

It was the first break that George had ever sustained but Madame Fawcett mended it with a heartbeat told to not do much with it for the next forty eight hours she sent George and Brian back to the Gryffindor common room.

The party went on for hours Henry who had managed to procure some fire whiskey was pouring generous glass fulls into George's goblet. Rudi snuck up to the dormitory with a very pretty seventh year girl and did not return for hours. The party went on well into the early hours of the morning until a disgruntled and very tired Professor Orton came in and told them to go to bed otherwise it'll be six of the best for everyone and doubled depending on their year. Utter elation was what he was feeling tonight, this topped with the first visit to hogsmead tomorrow meant the start of term had gone extremely well indeed.

George had planned on waking late on Sunday however Charlie and Rudi both roused him awake with a chorus of Rule Britannia much to his dismay they told him how they wanted to visit the Hogshead as it was a bit of the beaten track and they could do whatever they pleased as the land lord didn't care much what you did just as long as you regularly bought drinks.

Dressing as quickly as he could in a tweed suit very similar to the one he would wear during outings at Sandringham or Balmoral he trudged towards Hogsmead with his friends.

Brian and Michael collected the money from Rudi, Henry and George and went over to collect the first round of butterbears meanwhile George, Rudi and Henry found themselves a table in the corner.

"Black's started early this year with the beatings". Henry told the group. George knew exactly what this was about. "I know those two first years". He said apologetically. And then added. "I was hiding from Black when Carpe came down with them". He added. "I would have jumped out and took the blame myself but you know the game". Rudi and Henry nodded just as Brian and Michael came over with the butterbears.

"Never mind". Said Henry sharply. "Anyway we thought we'd give him a bit of hell this year, I mean fair enough beating us, we usually do something to warrant it like throwing a fanged Frisbee or hexing unsuspecting Slytherin first years" Said Henry, George laughed. "But going after a bunch of first years on their second night because they wanted to do a bit of exploring is uncalled for someone's going to have to put that git in his place". Added Rudi.

"Yeah but this year is our owl year we can't exactly get expelled most of us don't really have anything to fall onto if it goes pear shape" Said Michael looking towards George.

"Well sorry about that" George replied defensively.

"Not your fault son". Henry interjected.

"A bit of a low blow Mike". Muttered Rudi.

Michael who was blushing a light shade of pink mumbled. "Sorry".

"It's alright". Replied George.

After a few moments of silence, George spoke once more. "So what are we going to do".

For hours they sat in the hogshead discussing ways of which they can irritate Professor. Only did they leave when they realized that it was close to curfew


End file.
